A Bitter Day
"A Bitter Day" - второй сингл Хёны из 4minute. Он был выпущен 30 июня 2011 года. В его записи участвовали Ён Чунхён и G.NA. Текст G.NA, Чунхён, Хёна Корейский= A Bitter Day 다 이렇게 지워가겠지 언제가는 잊혀지겠지 나 그제서야 웃겠지만 지금은 나도 어쩔수가 없네 날씨가 좋아도 기분은 전혀 좋지 않아 날 놀리는 것 같아 괜히 막 화가 견디기 힘든 상황에 빠져서 허우적대네 나와 정 반대 세상은 아무렇지도 않게 잘 돌아가잖아 너 또한 잘 살아가더라고 It’s not fair 이건 불공평해 지나가는 사람들 시선조차 내게 동정이 돼 되는 일이 하나 없어 오늘 아침에 내려야 할 곳을 놓쳐서 문득 니 생각에 뒤늦게 내린 인적드문 정거장에 오늘따라 쓸쓸해보여서 그냥 눈물이 났어 그렇게 한참을 걸었어 밉기만 했던 니가 새삼스리 그리웠어 널 붙잡을 힘도없이 약해빠졌었던 지난 날을 너무 한심해서 A Bitter Day 다 이렇게 지워가겠지 언제가는 잊혀지겠지 나 그제서야 웃겠지만 지금은 나도 어쩔수가 없네 아무것도 할수가 없어 지금 또 니 생각이 나서 참 슬프지만 정말 힘이 들겠지만 계속 지워볼게 변명처럼 들리겠지 무슨 말을 해도 이 모든게 다 널 위한거라 말을 해도 넌 내겐 너무나도 과분해서 어울리지 않는 옷을 걸친듯 불편해서 아름답지만 나도 니가 내 옆에서 시들어가는데 그걸 지켜보는 내 기분 어떻겠어 아예 시작을 하지말걸 처음 그때 니 눈을 보지 말걸 널 놓아주고나면 홀가분해질거라 생각했는데 그게 아니더라 또 이별은 머리는 아는데 마음이 부정을 못하더라고 매일 널 그리고 지우기를 반복해 아픈건 내가 다 할게 넌 그저 행복했음 좋겠어 지금의 선택 헛되지않길 후회하지 않길 널 위해 항상 기도할게 A Bitter Day 다 이렇게 지워가겠지 언제가는 잊혀지겠지 나 그제서야 웃겠지만 지금은 나도 어쩔수가 없네 아무것도 할수가 없어 지금 또 니 생각이 나서 참 슬프지만 정말 힘이 들겠지만 계속 지워볼게 조금씩 잊혀질거야 시간이 지나가면 웃으며 추억할 수 있겠지 시간이 약이란 흔한 말 말고 더 확실한 방법을 내게 말을 해줘 내게 받던 것 보다 더 큰 사랑 받을 수 있어 넌 여전히 아름다워 영원할거라 했잖아 결국 우리도 남들과 똑같아 A Bitter Day 다 이렇게 지워가겠지 언제가는 잊혀지겠지 그 날이 오겠지 |-|Романизация= A Bitter Day da ireoke jiwogagetji Eonjeganeun ichyeojigetji Na geujeseoya utgetjiman Jigeumeun nado eojjeolsuga eomne Nalssiga johado gibuneun jeonhyeo jochi anha Nal nollineun geot gata gwaenhi mak hwaga Gyeondigi himdeun sanghwange Ppajyeoseo heoujeokdaene Nawa jeong bandae Sesangeun amureochido anke jal doragajanha Neo ttohan jal saragadeorago It’s not fair igeon bulgongpyeonghae Jinaganeun saramdeul siseonjocha Naege dongjeongi dwae Doeneun iri hana eobseo oneul achime Naeryeoya hal goseul nochyeoseo Mundeuk ni saenggage dwineutge naerin Injeokdeumun jeonggeojange Oneulttara sseulsseulhaeboyeoseo Geunyang nunmuri nasseo Geureoke hanchameul georeosseo Mipgiman haetdeon Niga saesamseuri geuriwosseo Neol butjabeul himdoeobsi Yakhaeppajyeosseotdeon Jinan nareul neomu hansimhaeseo A Bitter Day da ireoke jiwogagetji Eonjeganeun ichyeojigetji Na geujeseoya utgetjiman Jigeumeun nado eojjeolsuga eomne Amugeotdo halsuga eobseo Jigeum tto ni saenggagi naseo Cham seulpeujiman Jeongmal himi deulgetjiman gyesok jiwobolge Byeonmyeongcheoreom deulligetji Museun mareul haedo i modeunge Da neol wihangeora mareul haedo Neon naegen neomunado Gwabunhaeseo eoulliji annneun oseul Geolchindeut bulpyeonhaeseo Areumdapjiman nado niga Nae yeopeseo sideureoganeunde Geugeol jikyeoboneun nae gibun eotteokesseo Aye sijageul hajimalgeol Cheoeum geuttae ni nuneul boji malgeol Neol nohajugonamyeon holgabunhaejilgeora Saenggakhaenneunde geuge anideora Tto ibyeoreun meorineun aneunde Maeumi bujeongeul motadeorago Maeil neol geurigo jiugireul banbokhae Apeungeon naega da halge Neon geujeo haengbokhaesseum Jokesseo jigeumui seontaek Heotdoejiankil huhoehaji ankil neol Wihae hangsang gidohalge A Bitter Day da ireoke jiwogagetji Eonjeganeun ichyeojigetji Na geujeseoya utgetjiman Jigeumeun nado eojjeolsuga eomne Amugeotdo halsuga eobseo Jigeum tto ni saenggagi naseo Cham seulpeujiman Jeongmal himi deulgetjiman gyesok jiwobolge Jogeumssik ichyeojilgeoya sigani jinagamyeon Useumyeo chueokhal su itgetji Sigani yagiran heunhan mal malgo deo hwaksilhan Bangbeobeul naege mareul haejwo Naege batdeon geot boda deo keun sarang Badeul su isseo neon yeojeonhi areumdawo Yeongwonhalgeora haetjanha Gyeolguk urido namdeulgwa A Bitter Day da ireoke jiwogagetji Eonjeganeun ichyeojigetji Geu nari ogetji |-|Английский= A Bitter day, it will all be forgotten, One day it will all be That day, I will be smiling But right now, I can’t help it Even if the sun is out, I don’t feel happy It actually makes me mad, As if the sun is mocking me Unlike my struggle in this unbearable circumstance The world goes on As if nothing is wrong You live fine as well, as if nothing is wrong It’s not fair, strangers look at me With simpathy Nothing is going well, I missed my stop this morning Because I was thinking About you The unfamiliar stop That I got off Made me feel so lonely so I cried I walked for a long time, Cause I missed you, Even if I hated you so much Regretting that I didn’t hold onto you And let you go A bitter day, it will all be forgotten, One day it will all be That day, I will be smiling But right now, I can’t help it I can’t do anything right now, Cause I think about you again Even if it’s sad, Even if it’s going to be really hard, I’ll keep trying to forget you Yeah, this is going to sound like an excuse, Whatever I say, even if it’s all for you You were too good for me, Made me feel uneasy Like I put on clothes that didn’t match me How must have I felt, Watching you, Who was so beautiful, wilt next to me? I shouldn’t have started from the beginning, I shouldn’t have seen your eyes I thought I’d feel free And easy if I let you go, But that wasn’t true My mind knows that we’re over But my heart doesn’t admit it I keep repeating missing you and forgetting you I’ll do all the painful stuff, You should just be happy I hope my decision wasn’t vain, I hope I don’t regret, I’ll keep praying for you A bitter day, it will all be forgotten, One day it will all be That day, I will be smiling But right now, I can’t help it I can’t do anything right now, Cause I think about you again Even if it’s sad, Even if it’s going to be really hard, I’ll keep trying to forget you I’ll get it over it as time passes, And I’ll be able to smile at our memories Tell me an advice Other than time will heal You will receive bigger love than what I gave you, You’re still beautiful We said we’ll love forever, But we’re the same as others A bitter day, it will all be Forgotten, One day it will all be en:A Bitter Day Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:ХёнА Категория:Релизы 2011 г. Категория:Синглы 2011 г.